official_olantrian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Cartographic Organization
Level 01 – District: Each district contains one capital in charge of administrating local authorities and production levels within their designated district. Likewise, they are permitted to execute public Waivers. Their main duty is to operate, monitor and maintain the general public in their area. # Level 02 – Planet: Planets are comprised of districts. Although there are no preset limitation to how many districts are physically permitted on any given celestial object, it is suggested to maintain a territory size accordingly to the planet’s surface area. Therefore, you can maximize district potential. # Level 03 – System: Systems are defined by the presence of a star, despite whether the system contains planets or other forms of celestial objects. Ultimately, systems are responsible for locally monitoring and enforcing the galactic standards imposed by regional politicians and the Nexus Grid: the supreme administration of the Acropollian Republic. # Level 04 – Division: Divisions are comprised of 8-10 solar systems. Divisional operators are responsible for monitoring and distributing essential resources throughout their designated division. Local authorities are not present within this territory type / classification. # Level 05 – Quadrant: Quadrants are comprised of 6-8 divisions. Similar to divisions, quadrant commanders are responsible for monitoring and distributing essential resources throughout their designated quadrant, maintaining the general peace and prosperity throughout their division. # Level 06 – Sector: Sectors are comprised of 4-6 quadrants. Unlike the previous two types of territory classification, sectors are responsible for serving as subordinate legislation for regional and galactic law. They are granted basic powers in regards to law-making and enforcement—but ultimately, they vaguely follow the same procedures and regulation as the previous two types of territory classification. # Level 07 – Region: Regions are comprised of 2-4 sectors. This territorial classification is among the largest political organization within the republic. Aside from Nexus Administration, regional administrators are obligated with debating, forming and establishing their territory’s laws. Likewise, they serve as the final authority during any given (internal) political issue, with the only exception being that of the Nexus Administration. # Level 08 – Galaxy: Galaxies are defined by the presence of a central mass capable of forming vast clusters of stars and various other celestial phenomena. They are able to support as many territories as the given area of said galaxy can provide, with no predetermined amount required for classification. # Level 09 – Dimension: Dimensions are comprised of approximately 8 galaxies. Dimensional territory is commonly referred to as “the unknown,” for as the title suggests: these clusters of the universe are nearly impossible to completely explore through even that of thousands of generations. However, it is speculated that the property of existence itself could be exponentially different than that of our own. # Level 10 – Universe: A Universe is comprised of a seemingly indefinite number of dimensions. However, theories of the multiverse are speculated to have been proven true and plausible by many Acropolisian scientists, stating that rupturing the space-time continuum could grant access to them.